Stat Wars: The Unsuspecting Rescue Mission
by Officially Agent47
Summary: When Anakin attacked the Jedi Temple, something else happened during the massacre. Something unexpected... Sure there are many stories but here's one of them
1. Chapter 1:Theres coffee in the future!

In Revenge of the sith, by this time the darkness has already consumed Anakin for his lust to keep Padme alive. After assisting Darth Sidious kill Mace Windu, he heads into the Jedi Temple to do the unthinkable.

The doors open, he enters the temple looking around at the empty seats of the jedi council who are gone at the moment. Instead of Jedi he finds the younglings, padawans. Young jedi in training, some were hiding themselves behind the chairs, not knowing what was going on, they were scared. But as soon as Anakin came in they were relieved a little. Some of them stepped out of there hiding spots. Anakin looked at the with an expressionless face, hard to read his mood. Yet there was darkness in his eyes. one of the boys stood up and went up to Anakin. The small one was dressed in his padawan clothes like the rest. Questions filled his mind and fellow friends.

'_when would our teacher be back_'

'_what was going on?'_

'_what was that loud noise?_'

He finally stopped himself and chose one.

"Anakin, theres too many of them, what are we going to do"

Innocents in his eyes didn't stir Anakin a bit. He looked at him, the others and him again. A voice in his mind flashed through him. He thought of what doing this would meant he could never return. Anger,talk,talk,talk,thats all they would all the council would give him. but never something that would really _help_ him. He thought of Padme, she means everything to him, she's worth more than anything. 'This is right', he thought, 'This is _right_!'. He can never go back. He ignited his lightsaber, the glowing blue appeared to lit the room up. What happens next is the unbearable.

The boy was startled and took a step back. Anakin, with a twist slashed the boy. He almost sliced him in half. The children screamed and ran and hid back in there spots. He locks the door. He first lunged toward the ones heading toward the doors. They pounded on the door begging for help. He thrusted his lightsaber through them and through the door. The rest were easy, he'd just corner them and tossed his lightsaber at them. The last of them were the hiders, scared to even to move from the only hiding spot, the only protection they thought they had. The chair. Some held their hands before breathing no more. The bodies were piling up. Slash after slash, he ignored their cries of pain. What seemed like the last of them he looked at their lifeless bodies. It was done. But this only the Beginning of his evil deeds. Suddenly the doors open. Crying footsteps run to get away. _Ones escaping. _The doors close and the cries for help begin to fade. Anakin took another long look at the room and went after his last victim. The doors close. He wouldn't go very far, he thought. Not in the condition that the temple is in right now. Silence. The innocent left to rot. Everything blackens.

There was no need to run after the child. Where would he run to?, Who would he run to?, Who could protect him?. No one could stop him.

Run, thought the young padawan, run. He was sprinting for his life. His screams echoing through the long hallways. His friends were dead, he was clueless of where he was going. The temple is under attack. He had to find somebody, somebody to save him. As soon as he hears the doors of the last room he was in he makes a hard right into the next hallway. The hunt begins, he walks towards the intersection. His lightsaber extended to his right. He makes it toward the intersection and makes a right. Again the boy makes it into another hallway as Anakin enters the hallway. Frustrated and feels that he's wasting time, his slow walk turns into a hurried pace. Running down the hallway the boys sees in front of him a very open room with many colors of green. He stops his screaming and cries for help into the room. As he gets closer two clones poke their heads out to see what's coming. He completely forgot that the clones were attacking the temple, it slipped through his mind.

"Help me!", the boy yelped. The room had six doors leading into different hallways. He passed by them and kept running. The clones looked back into the hallway he came from and saw what he was running away from.

"Stop!", one of the clones said.

Anakin lifted a hand and force pushed them, they flew to the other side of the room. The boy saw they've have been defeated, he kept running. Anakin passed the room quick on the chase when suddenly blaster fire came from behind him. It was one of the clones. He was still conscious. He fired twice and the shots went after the him. Anakin deflected the first and dodged the second and flinged his lightsaber at him. The clone fell back, it was a hit. The lightsaber came back to it's wielder like a boomerang. Back to the hunt.

Beep-Beep-Beep-, another day on coruscant. The alarm clock with piercing all around the square room with unforgettable sound. The room was dark and gloomy. There was posters on the wall of foreign rock bands and junk mail on the floor. It was a glass of water and an aspirin on the nightstand beside the clock. Books and figurines were on the desk across from the bed in the shadows. In the, the being under the covers appeared to look like a lump. A fat lump because of the way it was spreading it's am and legs. An arm began to reach out of the covers for the alarm. Its palm had five fingers with pink nails and light skin. Human

fingers search for the snooze button. The tapping turned to pounding until the alarm stopped. A long yawn escaped through its mouth. He got out of bed hoping to get the same day over with.

Guard duty. The worst job in the world, maybe even the galaxy-the entire UNIVERSE even. Sadly someone has to do it and he was that someone. Time for the usual long shower, shave and wasting 5 minutes on deciding what to wear, but today he had to wear his uniform. He had to guard around the jedi temple. The afternoon shift was coming to a close and the night shift was staring. Such boring work, he thought. He wishes he could go back to his old position around the galaxy, fighting on the frontline the way he always wanted. Excitement.

The apartment wasn't small but it wasn't big either. The view was about the the only thing good about it. He could see the the falling sun falling victim to the starry night. He slouched back and said,

"Time to go"

He tossed his coat on his back side, opened the door and walked right out. The apartment complex was grey and had dim lighting. He passed by some other species living in the building, entering and leaving at this our. The hallway was so long they were never empty, you could practically see someone on the far side. Thinking kept him busy from the long walk to the elevator. Once he reached the elevator there was already some people waiting for it to come to this floor. When the metallic doors opened a flood of people entered the hallway. He stepped into the crowded elevator and waited for it to hit the main floor, the garage. Getting out of the elevator was s another difficult thing, there have been a few fights just from bumping into some gang member that live around here.

After heading out into the garage to find his car(flying car), just a yellowy sport vehicle with with a long fin on the back, no big deal. He heads out to the junction and makes his regular way to his work area, the Jedi temple. Before he gets there he makes a quick stop at Gorgons Dinner for breakfast, even though night time was upon him. His sleep schedule was all Topsy turvy. It was his usual favorite dinner, it didn't serve crap like the other ones he's regretted going to. He would sit in his spot, the one don't the right side of the front entrance with the window looking over street.

Approached him a robotic waitress. It asked him his order.

"The usual", he said.

" Name?", it responded.

"Graf"

The piece of machinery paused recognizing his name and said she will have it for him in a few minutes. She went to others table and began asking for their orders. Graf was his name, Captain Graf of the republic army. He picked up a newspaper and brought it to his eyes. '_CIS FALLING BACK' _was the headline. A sigh left his body, 'more war', he thought. But it was almost over and he wouldn't be part of it. Why can't he go back to his good old days. The waitress appeared and startled him with its immediate voice like it was trying to yell in his ear.

"Heres your Philly cheese steak sandwich and dark roast, will that be all"

He adjusted himself and politely tried to say, "Thank you"

As the waitress wheeled away, he took a sip of his coffee and muttered,

"Dawmnit Graf your loosing your cool, you let a dawn robot scare you". He took another sip, " Ugh, that's good"

Then again its wasn't the first robot thats scared him before. Like the ones that wanted to put a bullet through his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Roger-Roger

"Ahh the good old days"

I was be moving from planet to planet. Star systems to-whatever comes after that. Having a squad or a whole platoon of soldiers behind me, going into battle and blowing up clankers. But those days were over. They just won't send me out there anymore. I'm not old, I'm 32. Maybe it' because on my last mission I almosted almost died or the war really is ending. All this thing was gonna get make sandwich cold, so I gobbled it and downed the rest of coffee. I got up and went to thank Gorgon in the kitchen as I left. I walked outside and the sun was still slipping into the hands of the night. It looked as though it was morning starting again, but it wasn't. I got into my car and drove all the way to the Jedi temple. I entered through the security gates and made my way to the landing bay. I ceased all engines and walked my way up to the command center. The bay wasn't full of ships, it was the beginning of the night shift and nobody want to stick around. I make my way through some rooms and security checks by some clones posted. They welcomed me.

"Good evening, sir"

"Good day", I replied or was it _good night_?, I thought. It didnt matter.

Two metal doors opened and he entered. Graf went into a wide open the room. A room full of equipment and surveillance screens, it was like a small communications room.

"Captain Graf ", one of the officers greeted him.

"Anything new?"

"Nope just guard duty", he said handing him a touch pad with the schedule.

I frowned, "When am I gonna get a real mission and not just be standing waiting for trouble when I can go after it".

"Sorry sir, I have my orders-nothing too serious is going on".

It was true the battles have all been dying down against the separatist. I can't do anything about it, though its a good thing, I want something a little more exciting. Back in training the simulators never really put up a challenge for me, even on the highest difficulty, for a few seconds that is. The training droids eventually hit him. Guard duty was nothing compared to what happens on the front line. Anything can go wrong. Here was predictable. If I had to spend another night staring at nothing next to Osc, who's my partner, I'm gonna shoot myself in the foot. I wasn't meant for this, its not like I'm saying I'm better than everybody else, I'm not a clone. Clones are different, they were created to follow orders amenity disobey command. They were still human, just a little brainwashed. Me, I was different.

"Alright gentlemen", the commander of security appeared and gave us our orders. " Same routine today"

I rolled my eyes and thought, _'as always. _I was stationed just a few hallways from the Jedi Temple. It was like the most secluded hallway I have ever known. Me and Osc guard the entrance of some weird aqua-greenish room with on all four sides, even the ceiling. On the floor it had so many diamond shapes and stars. It makes me disoriented and hurts my head looking at it. Thinking about it hurts even more since he's gonna see it again.

I went into the storage to put on my gear and suit. Smite and Ale were there prepping for their long night as well. The suit was a standard dark blue but with with my own custom engraving on the shoulder. Standard helmet but I painted some white lines on the sides. I picked up a blaster, communicator and the extra armor for my left shoulder, it made my other one look smaller. It was from the armor I used on mission. I never realized how kick ass it looked when it was time to put it away for guard duty. Its supposed to show he's higher ranked and the it was also for taking blaster fire, about 2 shots maybe.

Now suited up, me and Osc make our way to the our position. Osc saw I wasn't in a real great mood so he teased me.

"So excited!", he said joking

"No offense but its not that I dont like working with you Osc, its that don't you think we deserve to be elsewhere?"

He sighs, "Listen Graf, you gotta be patient. I know you don't want to be here but fighting isn't always everything, you need to relax and stop thinking about fighting clankers for once-think of this as a vacation."

"_Roger-Roger"_

We never said another word after that. The usual thing about guarding is that the impossible never happens. Like a bird giving birth with out the egg. It mostly silence but when you here the slightest sound you act like that there a bomb about to go off. Though its always just a droid passing through or a few member of the house taking a short cut during recess.

It wasn't long before I heard loud shrieks in the hallways heading my way.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Weight Loss Program Ever

**Notes: Yo this is a small chapter but eh**

Though from the room they were in it sounded like it was coming from all four halls,echoing and fading. Most of it was coming from the hall we had our backs against. I poked my head out and it was a boy dressed in brown robes running towards them. It was a youngling from the temple, what's he doing here, Graf thought. The boy went past him and yelped for help, but why?. Now he knew when he looked backed into the hallway. It was a Jedi who had a very discreted face and his saber was on. There was no time to ask questions,

"Stop", I said but it only seemed to make him run faster.

Me and Osc both fired at once, our blasters were set to stun. He dodged to the side and his lifted his hand up and force pushed us back, sending us flying to the other end of the room. Osc hit the wall, I hit the floor. Hard. I looked to my side and the boy saw us down in defeat and kept running. Today was a weird day Oscar was not announced dead maybe but I wasn't and now I know that said I was a friend and he must be stopped I grab my pistol at my side and perched myself up against the wall with my elbow I didn't have time to check if it was set to kill. I fire twice and he blocks both shots sending them off around the room. I keep firing but he does the same, blocking them. Then he flings his lightsaber at me. I panicked and I didn't know what to do. I put my head back as fast as I can, throwing my whole body back. The lower half of my body still ached from the fall. I felt like I didn't reacted fast enough. The next I knew was this bright blue light and the sound of a hiss like metal being burned right off. The first thing that hit me was 'I'm dead'. Me, a republic soldier died from jedi, "a keeper of peace". Dying the most ironic death and i wouldn't have known why, but thats not how my story's gonna end because I was still alive.

I felt like throwing up, but not from the dizziness of that green ceiling but my heart was racing. I don't know how I was alive but I was, then I saw that blue light again. It was going back in the direction it was thrown. 'Maybe he thinks I'm dead'. I layed there silently pretending I was dead, maybe he thinks he got me. In that moment it felt like forever. Was he gonna stand over him and make sure I was dead. This was about the first time I have ever experienced real fear, death. On my old missions when I had a whole platoon behind me the tide of the battle was from us winning to us losing and retreating. We were taking heavy losses and when it was just me and another clone left surrounded with droids coming at us from all angles with the smallest bit of cover we had and reinforcements on their way from afar. Back to back we were, the guy was quiet and nervous, you could tell by his aim, but me, I was laughing hysterically and mocking the droids as I took em down. We made it out alive and good thing too because if they got any closer I was gonna have to use my secret weapon.

I laid there, waiting. Something was gonna happen next, I hope he doesn't check. If only he could see where I was hit, I must be, I couldn't feel it though. My prayers were answered, he began to leave. His footsteps were fading away into the hall, running. When the coast was clear I lifted my head up. He wasn't there, I bring myself up like a push up, very sloppy. First I check the hands, then my feet and I start rubbing my hands in all places of my body. Patting them around my chest, then those pats get even more joyful. 'Ha', I thought. Everything seems to be in place, though I wasn't sure. It sounded like the lightsaber hit something, but what. I used the wall to prop myself up. The wall was unscaved so…. 'Did he let me live'. He wouldn't not with that evil stare of his that he had. So what, I lifted myself up to a standing position. My ass hurt. Even more with this armor. When I did lift myself up I felt a little lighter. I put my hand on both my shoulders and realized something. The armor on my left shoulder was gone. Clean right off.

"That was a close one", I finally spoke.


	4. Chapter 4: Use your Head

**Notes: So what do think?**

In don't know what just happened, a Jedi attacking me, this is impossible to put together. Something's not right, a Jedi don't go after Jedi. This war is turning into people into monsters I'd tell ya. If that Jedi was in trouble then somebody's gotta do something about. Though I have to stay at my post, maybe I should alert command. No that's a bad idea, the alarms would only rush him, causing him to harm everybody else. It had to be me and me alone. I can't just stay here wait like a...clone. I'm not like them. I realized something, I totally forgot about Osc. He was against the wall unconscious, I ran over to him and shook him. No response. Was he dead, maybe the impact on his back killed him. I took off his helment and put two fingers on his neck for a pulse. Yep he's good. He'll be fine, I was running out of time so I just ran in the direction they went.

Something just occurred to me, they went into a one way hallway, no intersections for the next half-mile, that Jedi will surely catch up to the kid. The hall does make a turn and back around. Maybe if I take the vents at the next corner I can get there first. I was running as fast as I could like my life was at stake, well for a life is at stake here. When I spot the the vent I busted it open with a kick and rushed right inside. I croutch and enter the small vent, it reaped of dust bunnies even with my helmet on. I made no intentions of going slow but going fast would ruin my pace making my hands struggle against the vent walls and slipping. Like trying to run on ice. But how can I when someone's life is in jeperody. It was just a straight forward crawl to cut them off. Now halfway I temp to go a little faster. Attempting so my elbow jerks back hitting the vent wall and my toes slipping from the slippery floor. I stop unprepared for the sudden brakes and face plant on the floor. Thanks goodness for this helmet. Somewhere beneath him an alien in a room working heard that loud thud and said in his language,

"What the heck was that"

I fixed my mistake and pressed on.

Exit was in my sights. There was no way to to put my feet I'm front of me to bust the vent open so I gave it a good punch. PAH! I gave it another one and I only managed to dent it. Dawmnit!, wait. I put both hands in front of me grabbing onto the vent and I pulled forward really hard. The vent opens and also me falling out head first. I land on my back like an upside down belly flop. You can hear the slam. Ow.

Looks like I was just in time cause I can hear them commimg this way.

'Where is everybody on such a day when there are cries of help in the hallway. Then again this is the the hall that's barley even used. I can hear the kid getting closer. He stopped screaming but his footsteps sure are telling his mood. Ill have to be quick'.

I hide waiting at the side. When his foot made it in, I pouced him. He yelps bit I quickly cover his mouth. He struggles but when he looks at me his squirming fades. He assumed I was his chaser.

"Shhh", I whisper putting a finger to where my mouth would be on my helmet.

I grab him and point to the vent, he follows and so do I. Closing the vent I can already here that Jedi about to enter the room. I scoot back a little and hold my breath.

•••

Anakin enters the room and was gonna keep going but stopped. He turned to look around the room. Graf and the boys hearts are racing.

'Can he sense us', Graf thought.

Graf was having the feeling he could find them and slay them right where there are like sitting ducks. But the Jedi resumes his chase once again, now even more angrier. He must be enraged. When the coast was clear, Graf uncessarily punched it open again and him and the boy crawled out. He helped the kid up, he had short dark blonde hair and was human. He weared the traditional brown Jedi robes. He looked up at Graf for a moment and then climghed to his led and sobbed like it was the only thing to do. Now he can finnaly cry in peace. Graf kneeled before him.

"Not too loud", he whipspered feeling the Jedi was still nearby. Graf doesn't like kids but for some reason he was welcoming this one.

"Woah Woah, kid what's going on. Why is that Jedi chasing you", obviously he was trying to kill but why.

The boys word shutter, he doesn't know what to say. Fear was holding his words back. He his eyes were full of tears. The boy grabbed Graf's hand and pulled it and pointing to run back up the hall. He wanted to say something but couldn't. All he can make was short whimpers. Graf realized he wanted him to follow him. So they went. Another half-mile ughhh, Graf thought. That's like a whole mile. They ran but the boy's been running all this time he didn't have the strength to run anymore, so Graf carried him and let him he his guide to the Jedi council room. Garf set the boy down and that's when he finally spoke opening the door.

"Look", he said pointing into the room.

And there Graf saw it all. Why this is all happening.

**Notes: Its funny cause I imagine the boy being Grafs yoda as they run down the halls XD**

**Imma make me some fanart**


	5. Chapter 5: No time to Mourn

**AuthorsNotes: On the last page or sentence?**

The room was filled with bodies, some stacked over the other. Some were even missing their other half's. Big gashes of burned streaks covered all of their bodies. Life, there was no life in this room, not even a pulse. There was death. Worst of all they were children. Children that have never even seen the outskirts of the galaxy or now see the future and the rest of their clidhood. Now I know who's responsible, the man after this boy, the man who played god with these children's lives.

I know now what I must do, the boy has to escape. That Jedi was after boy after all, so he must be taken so!replace safe until this Jedi issue is resolved. I didn't dare myself to walk further into the room, it is done, we must be on our way. I tell the kid let's go.

"Where are we going?"

"The hangar, where else"

We started running down the hall taking the route to the nearest hangar. I don't know exactly, but he needs to get out of here. I don't know whether I should take him or leave him with someone else. I don't think I can take care of a padowan. Where can I leave him, a police station wouldn't keep him safe from a rouge jedi. He wouldn't take him to his place. Maybe finding someone to take him is the best option right now. Maybe there's someone I know in the hangar right now that would take him.

The hangar wasn't far bit. Though I'm afraid we could stumble into that Jedi every turn we make. Almost there, I can already see the doors and there are guards standing by.

"Sir, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at your post?", one of them says.

"There was a problem", I said and rushed in with the boy trailing behind. The clones made puzzled looks as they saw the boy behind him. They make it inside and everyone in the room looked like they were trying to prevent an alien invasion from destroying the earth. The one of the commanders of this side of the building was here and he seemed the most distressed. He saw me immediately and went up to me.

"Graf!, what the hell is going on here", he said. "Why ate the 501st legion here and attacking the jedi. This is happening in every room. Someone please send some medics down there! And stop this fighting-"

He notices the boy behind me.

"Why is this boy here?"

There was no easy way of saying it. He probably won't even believe me at first.

"Sir, this will be hard to believe but a Jedi went to the temple and murdered all of the younglings, but this one managed to escape. I found him"

His face dropped in disbelief, then grudged. He turned around and went to the monitors and pressing buttons. "Somebody get me the Temple guards here and tell me what's going on"

Just then my com link beeped and flashed. I must be getting a live video message. I take it and bring it up to my chest. It flicks on, the blue hologram flickers and twitches. There appeared to be an old man behind some dark black robe and his face was hideous, almost like..._the chancellor palpatine_. He looked hideously disfigured. The clones nearby stopped what they were doing stood to watch. Even the commander turned around to see the news.

"Execute order 66", then the transmission died. I can hear a few of them mumble, 'it will be done my lord'. They're gaze went from Me to the kid. They beamed their eyes at him. The kid felt their gaze and holder onto my leg even tighter. No. They wouldn't kill him. A child. He's done nothing he doesn't deserve to die. Why would they call out that order. I thought they were never gonna use that one, then again it had to-but why, why now.

"Wait!", the commander cried out. I am ever so thankful that he's not a clone and only human like me. "Don't you think this is a little unnecessary. This order can't be executed on him. Shouldn't he be tried first, there no way"

"Orders are orders", one clone steps in. "Its what has to be done", says another.

"No, no, no, think about it, we are not shedding the blood of this boy here.

"See what's going on out there", the commander turns to the monitors. There filled with chaos and betrayal. "The Jedi have betrayed the republic, that's why the legion is here and they must be stopped", that clone turns his attention to the boy. "All of them"

More clones begin to fill the circle.

"I'm the commander, you will follow my orders, this boy is to unharmed until I say so!"

A beat of silence follows...

"Then that makes you a traitor", they all raise their weapons at him. This escalated quickly. Fires are consuming the halls with chaos and now, brother against brother. I felt a feeling this was the start of the fall of the republic. I didn't know what to do. How long will it take for them when their done with the commander until its the boys turn to be another corpse. I can't see another child again. I could leave the commander to die and escape leaving the boy behind to because they were most likely gonna kill me to for somehow reasoning with the commander.

Suddenly the doors burst open, sending the metal doors right off their hinge, accompany with two clone bodys. Flying like ragdolls and hitting a ship.

It was him, that jedi. He was here to claim his prey.

Graf didn't panicked no, but had an idea hit him so quick it came out casually. A distraction even.

I yelled and pointed, "Its a Jedi, kill him!"

The clones all open fired at him.

**AuthorNotes: Were halfway there, oooOOOOOOOOHHH **


	6. Chapter 6: The Force you do not have

Anakin fought back but blaster fire was keeping him from moving forward. More clones joined in on Anakin. Now distracted, Graf grabs the boys arm.

"Come on!"

He kept looking at the fight while running out of the hangar with Graf to the platform. The commander follows them too. They make their way outside into the night, still hearing the fight behind them. Graf tells the commader quickly what's clearly going on. He needed his help to get the boy to a safe place.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm not sure, if that Jedi lives he'll be looking everywhere"

"Let's take one of the small transports ships out of here"

Graf nodded bit as he did, out of the smoke, he saw something. Not only that but suddenly quiet too. Then it flew right at him, "Look out!". Graf knocked the two over, saving them from the Anakins blade. He looked up, Anakin was getting closer. Those didn't stand a chance against him, the hangar now is silent and lifeless as well.

"There's the ship!", the commander pointed toward it. It wasnt far from running to it but in question if they were able to make it to the ship, staring it up and there would be a thin line between getting away and the Jedi managing to stop the ship. Now all of there lives are at stake now the commander's too. The clones?, not anymore now. This was the first time Graf had even care for someone else's life then his own and others. This is the most difficult situation Graf had been in his life, more dangerous than he had before. He was about to die, surely the Jedi can run faster than them and kill them. Graf had to make some time, he had to fight. Fighting a Jedi is a complete disadvantage to a soldier, unless your armed like them. It was time for Graf to finally reveal the secret weapon he has kept hidden for the past years.

He reached down on his belt and took out a metal rod handle of some sort. He put it in front of him and with a push of a button turned it on. A black glowing blade appeared. Graf had a lightsaber.

Everybody was shocked even Anakin himself. It was something no one would think of. There was no way a soldier can obtain a lightsaber but Jedi knights themselves by the elders of the council. Unless that lightsaber is stolen, yes that particular lightsaber was reported stolen not so long ago. People looked everywhere for it but no clues to trace it, only a master of stealth was capable of stealing a lightsaber from the temple. Chief of security will be shocked when he finds out who commited the 'break in'.

"If you want the boy you'll have to go through me first"

Graf turned around and said 'go hurry'. As he turned back around Anakin was already in front of him about to strike him when Graf blocked. The color of blue and black hitting each other create a beautiful light whenever they collide. Graf was mainly focused on dodging Anakins attacks, fighting the same style but Anakin was fighting with more anger than focus. Anger can distract you and make you vulnerable to getting killed. Graf had a purpose and was full focused, not dying. Graf would swing and try to get him away front the two running. Anakin was keeping an eye on the almost the whole time. 'Over here', Graf exclaimed, trying to get his attention. Back lashes spins, matrix dodges, spearing, Graf was doing it all.

When he first stole it, he just wanted to look at it, see what's it like. After weeks of planning, he finally did it, took it home and did the most childishly things with it. He played with it. He hold it out and drop a fruit on it and watch it slice. Air fighting and cutting small holes through some boxes laying around and setting paper on fire just from touching it. Yet when it was time to put it away he had hours left but wanted to keep it. Keep it all to himself and he did. Next day went missing and security was reinforced, no one could find it or know where, he became off the hook. Graf got serious with it after that, training himself and learning many techniques with it. And having to buy new furniture because of it. Not long he felt like he had become a master when in training one of the guys challenged him to a sword fight with metal bars he won within a split second. They asked him what was his secret but he never told.

Graf was drawing Anakin away and the boy was almost to the ship. When Anakin circled around Graf to get a view of how close to the ship, they were closer. He took Graf's next swing and upper cut it hard knocking Graf over. Anakin forced pulled the boy away from the ship and toward him. The boys whole body flew back away from the ship, he reached for the commander but was already out of his reach. Anakin was ready to slice him but Graf took out his pistol and fired at him. Graf blaster shots were powerful and forced Anakin to use both hands to effectively block them causing the boy to fall out of his grasp.

They're lightsabers clased once again now dead even trying to push the other back. They seemed evenly matched but Anakin also had another thing that Garf didn't have.

"You're no Jedi", Anakin finally spoke

"Your right, I'm not. I'm just really good with a sword", he said.

Graf has done everything in battle and has been everywhere in battle in the galaxy's and systems. He's thought on land, air, space, and sea. No one fights on the seas anymore. That means in fact he's been in too many battles, Graf's either really lucky or just lucky. Though now today his luck has left him. Every situation except for a Jedi he'd rather be in right now. This encounter was fatal because Graf well-Graf didn't have the force. Oh no. Anakin forced pushed him and Graf felt it hit him right across the face and flew almost over the ledge.

**Seriously the new movie should have a sea battle you know. I wanna see that!**


	7. Chapter 7: Through the Ashes

**AuthorNotes: Very late post...wow sorry been busy and lazy mostly lazy. When Im done typing it all Im gonna edit and put the commanders name in the begining when hes introduce because Commander is written a little too much. The chapters will say edited when they are done.**

Graf used his lightsaber and struck it into the ground. Leaving a streak of melted metal, using it as a brake before plummeting into the lower levels of the temple. Anakin was running toward them, closer than he ever been. The commander pushed the kid inside the ship forcefully, almost rudely. Everything was happening to fast. He stayed at the door and fired rapidly.

"Get back!", he shouted and kept firing. No effect, anakin got closer to the ship. He was too close, move away you idiot! Graf was only behind him and couldn't get ahead enough. He found himself yelling.

"NO!"

Anakins blade went right through the commander's armor, straight through his heart. His knees fell to the ground with an echoing thud in Graf's ears. Graf went mad, he ran even faster with a loud cry. It would never bring back his freind, yet nothing mattered now. How he would escape with the padowan or do after, all he wanted to do was avenge his comrade. His body fell and Anakin looked at him. He crept a smile of evil, taunting him, making him even more angry. Before Graf could get to him he force pushed him back again. He fell farther away from the ship and closer to failure. Anakin was in the doorway and stepped in.

All that wasted, guilt filled Graf's heart, he failed. He couldn't save the boy. He slammed his fist into the ground, that's it, there's all of it. If Graf doesn't leave now Anakin will be back for him too. He had to drop this feeling or he could never get himself together and escape. He dead now and nothing will change it never. Let's get out of here.

When Graf began his jog back inside the hangar he heard footsteps coming from behind him, very fast. It must be Anakin, so Graf turned around swiftly, lightsaber ignited and readied his attack but thats not what took his breath away.

It was the boy

Graf must either be dead or dreaming, still at home. It turns out he never went into the ship, he hid right behind it when after he got shoved in by the commander when no one was looking.

"Kid?", Graf shook his head, was it him or was he seeing things. "How did you-". The boy was smiling, happy to see Graf as well. But then Graf saw past his shoulders and saw the blue light from Anakins lightsaber creeping out of the door of the ship. He knows he's been tricked.

"Nevermind lets go", he grabs him by the hand and run to the hangar. When they got there the place was covered in flames, bodies were on the floor, 23 of them at least. They flames werent strong enough to worry about though. Already seeing death before the boy wasnt all that scared but the death of his friends still give him some effect. But not Graf, hes seen it all. He acted quickly and went to the control panel and locked the doors, activating the blast doors in case of an attack on the temple. There is one happening right now but its internal and too late. The giant metal doors fall from the cieling to the floor making a loud noise with the sound of a siren going off, and red lights flashing. Before they close Graf sees only Anakins feet before the disappear behind the great wall. The doors close and its silent, its dark and the red lights are still flashing, the only source of light in the room. They had to get to his ship but it was on the other side of the temple, they couldnt go through with the boy or he'd get killed and if they go around they it will take too long and they'll be found. There was no other choice, they had to go through the temple. It wasn't very far but they would have to go through the main hall where are the violence was taking place. Graf could hide him but...clone armor wouldn't fit him and if it did they would question him for being such a short clone. He couldn't pretend he was his prisoner, there not taking prisoners. Maybe he can hide him in something like a box to carry on his back. So he searched through the wreckage finding nothing but large cargo boxes that would be to heavy to lift and some that looked like he would fit were either on fire or destroyed. Nothing he ran back to the boy trying to come up with an alternative plan but there was nothing else. Graf was pacing and running out of time when he noticed.

"What am I going to find that fits you, there's nothing here. I could-wait"

There it was, a white scout pack box that was just the right size for the boy to fit into and he was sitting right on it the whole time. Graf felt like a freaking Jar-Jar. He told him to move and get inside the box quickly, when he did he slammed the lid on before he got in properly.

"Ouch"

"Sorry"

Graf counted to three and then strapped the pack on. He waddles to the door but before he opens them he speaks to the boy.

"Hey", Graf knocks on the box and the boy pops out. "Listen kid whatever you do, dont come out of there for whatever reason until I say we've arrived at the hangar, OK." The boy nods and dissapears back into the box.

Graf open the doors and a gust of orangy smoke brushes right past him. There's still faint blaster fire but not as strong as it was earlier when Graf was watching them through the survalience.

It seems they were just about done.

Graf tried walking fast through the halls as fast as he can. Moving would only hurt the boy inside the pack. Still not a single person yet he's seen. Now they were heading for the great hall, a gloomy orange light was getting brighter as they got closer. From the survalience the fighting was heavy here. Jedi against clones, after all the republic has worked for. Graf's comlink was ringing again, let's hope its not that Jedi, he thought. But seriously who could it even be right now, he answers it and a very stern voice speaks.

"This is sentinel Judist, is this commander Roūf"

"He's dead, the is captain Graf, I have a padowan with me and a rouge Jedi is after us and we are evacuating the building"

"The Temple Guards!", the boy said with cheer as he poped out of the bag, disobeying Graf's orders not to come out for whatever reason until it was safe.

"What-get back in there"

The boy pouted and disappeared once again into the bag. Of course Graf knows who they are, the Jedi temple guards. The ones who wear a mask over the face and wield yellow saber staffs. Vowed to protect the Jedi order and its blah blah. Right now Graf is not very happy to hear from them.

"Where were you, we needed you like 30 minutes ago", If they were assisting us Roūf would still be alive.

"Apologies, we were defending the south wing and were cut off from the rest of our group. There are four of us here in hangar we are moving on to your position"

"No, stay there, were actually on our way there"

"Right", the transmission ended

**Author Notes: Happy SpringBreak**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Sun

**A&amp;N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did because this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed these characters. Feedback please!**

When the transmission ended, Graf entered the great hall and was petrified by the sight. A great fire spread across it all,the balcony and it's chandeliers were on fire. Graf was only on the third floor and it gave the greatest view and also the worst one. You can see everything...even the bodies. Fallen Jedi knights and hundreds of clones lay around them. An ache, Graf felt in his heart to see the two turn against each other after fighting side by side for the longest of time. War wasn't really happening out there in the vastness of space, but at our own front door. There were too many bodies to count, the clones were practically the new tile floor color of the room. This was sad. Even sadder, there was still fighting. There was about one battle left going on down there. Graf couldn't see it but because it was too far off into a hall, but he can hear it and see shots coming out. More battles must be happening, not just in this room. Judging from the walls, the clones are using explosive against them too. He wanted to do something, the feeling was indescribable. But he had to get a move on. He did want to become part of the floor too. So he tread on, even passed by some legion troops and they didn't even question him. It seemed they were on there way down stairs. Maybe they think low of him, like just some other clone.

When Graf arrived at hangar 7, an airship came in to drop in more troops. They hopped off and went past Graf, without saying a word again. He was not important apparently and the ship flew away after dropping its cargo. There was no sighn of the temple guards, they must be hiding. They're not jedi and dont have the force, they still fight as good as any jedi and since they are also the protectors of the republic, they must be destroyed as well.

Graf set the pack down and let the kid out. The silence grew too quiet now and Graf sensed someone else must be in the same room. Graf spoke into the emptyness,"Yo!". Then the sound of a lightsaber buzzing. They emerged from the shadows from every direction. Their image was stunning really, like an ancient warrior. A white robe with strage key symbols dangling at their waist and their mask, showing no expression. Wielding thier yellow saber staff.

When they regrouped, Graf told them everything they needed to know. "I see", said the tallest of the guards. Garf thought he must be the leader. He was as tall as a walker-so it feels. "Very well then, is this 'jedi' still after the boy". Graf nodded, Anakin wont stop till the kid is dead. The tall one was puzzled in his train of thought and said alright. The boy was crying. Why? He sniffled, "Im sorry...if I'm the reason people are dying". He started crying again.

The tall one got on one knee, Graf was expected him to wipe away his tears but instead just looked at him until the boy stopped crying and focused on him. Trying to see his eyes through his mask. "Look at me, what do you see?... I see nothing...You cant read the future, just like my face behind this mask. You cant blame yourself or others for what happens. If I take this off, then you can read me but you wont exactly know how I'm really feeling because behind this face is a mind and it can not be comprehended. Do you understand."

The boy wipes away his tears, "Yes"

The tall one stands up, "My name is Judist"

"Alright, the lets get this ship ready", Graf said

They picked up supplies, food, water, etc. Whatever what was salvageable in the hangar. Graf and the boy were criminals at this point, why not take as much as they can. Going out of the hangar was a no, there should be no risk. Two of the guards were watching the door just in case. Once the everything was in its place, Graf started up the engine and went out to call the boy and the guards. The boy gladly got on but the guards didn't. Graf jumped off the ship to main ground. "Lets get going, arent you coming, it'll be a little cramp but theres a ship over there too-", Graf pointed. He was cut off by the tall one, raising a hand, "That wont be necessary, were staying".

"What"

"If the temple and its teachings die, we will die defending it, it was our oath"

"Well...", Graf was speechless, "I...hope you go with honor"

"Thank you"

Pshhhh, the doors opened. It was him and like in slow motion, before the two at the door even got a whack at him he blew them back. Graf and the others assumed attacking positions, the gaurds put out thier sabers in front of them and ignited them. Graf was amazed at their yellow staff, he's only seen them in action once when there was traitor of the republic found for the bombing in one of the the hangars. Now he gets them in full action. When the other got up and readied themselves, they spread out and circled Anakin. Graf turned to the boy, "Go".

Anakin watched the boy made it inside the ship, this time. Now knowing he must make sure there will be nothing in his way, Anakin will make sure there all dead before he can get to the boy. Faliure was not an option. They all chargered him, Anakin leaped and landed next to them. The circle formed again around him with Graf joining this time, with his glowing black lightsaber. Anakin was deflecting their attacks as quick as lightning and everybody was putting a hit. They all slash at him, left, right, side, below and above. The circle grew thinner and smaller. Graf pressed more foreward to hit him on the back while he was being delayed by another attack. Anakin saw this and bet as far as he can and reached. He blocked it but it also put him at a very exposed position. Graf took the opportunity and landed his knee on his right side. Pain rushed through Anakin and he swung at him angrily. This put him in another exposed position and Graf punched him the face. He fell back, before the final blow can be thrown, Anakin jumps away again. His jumping was getting annoying and cheating. He landed nearer to the ship.

He looked in Graf direction and breathed heavily. Graf hopes he will run toward them and not to the ship thats behind him. Graf hopes he doesnt knows. Anakin turns around and makes a break to the ship. Not again. Graf shouts for the kid to close the doors and they close. That wont be enough, Graf does the stupidest thing ever and throws his lightsaber at him knowing he is not able to bring it back to him. Anakin only takes a sweep out of the way and the saber sticks to the ship. Anakin hopped on an began to cut his way in quickly. Graf and the guards were ready, they didn't approach the ship. They knew Anakin would go for the ship if the boy "went" inside. They had a plan, Graf whipped out his pistol and shot at the explosives right next to the ship.

A fiery explosion emersed, setting fire to everything. Anakin fell off the ship as it jolted upward, landing him against the floor. He was so close but wasnt close. The tall one was right, he was blind with rage.

"Get going we'll take him on from here", said Judist

Graf nodded and headed to the actual ship, his ship. The boy was in the backseat and was glad to see Graf was alive. The engines were engaged and the ship lifted itself upward. Graf and the boy waved goodbye to the Judist and the rest of the guards. He waved back in the midst of the fire still going while the other guards were watching Anakin slowly get up. The ship zoomed past them into the bright lights of the night. Judist slammed his fist into the emergency hatch and the giant metal doors came down. Judist then turned his attention to the jedi. Still laying there, bringing himself up. The fire was being reflected into his eyes. Judist, without looking away from Anakin said to his men. "Lets finish this"

(Plays "The Dule Of Fates")

They never did.

It was a silent rideint the ship. Thank goodness no other ships were around the temple. Graf would have to figure out a way to hide the padowan now. He knew now where to take him, he knew a retired woman from the jedi council. She'd know what to do, though maybe he should hurry. Perhaps there after retired jedi too. Graf broke the silence, he was noticing the kid was falling asleep in the mirror. He couldn't blame him, poor kid gone through a whole night trying to be killed. Graf felt he really needed some cofffe right now from Gorgon's dinner and tell Gorgon the night he's had. Maybe. Graf was just happy to make it out of there just as much as the boy.

"Hey-", the kid rubbed the sleep out his eyes, "kid out if this whole thing I never got your name and I assume your tired of being called 'kid' too". He took a hand off the steering wheel and offered it to him. "The names Graf, captain Graf". He shook it and dropped it.

"My names lit, but my friends...but my friends used to call me, 'Luce'."

Graf felt bad, he didn't have to mention his friends. They were all dead.

Doesn't that mean 'Light' , Graf mentioned.

THE END


End file.
